The present invention relates to a method for operating a single automatic beverage dispenser from among a plurality of beverage dispensers.
The method according to the invention involves operation of the automatic beverage dispenser, in particular a machine for dispensing hot beverages and, preferably a fully automatic coffee machine, from among a plurality of beverage dispenser, which can dispense both hot or cold beverages. These beverages include different specialty coffee and milk products. It is desirable to offer the dispensing beverages with personalized (specially prepared) recipes to the user. A personalized recipe is based on personalized settings. For example, this relates to a setting/change in the originally weighed-in quantity, and/or a setting/change in the brewing temperature, and/or a setting/change in the grinding fineness, and/or a setting/change in the ratio of milk foam to coffee in the case of a coffee/milk beverage. With respect to this, reference is made to German patent document DE 10 2010 017 221 A1 of the present Applicant.
German patent document DE 10 2012 109 982 A1 discloses a household device controlled via mobile telephone. According to one operating variant, the household device can be operated by several users. In that case, a user identification is triggered when the mobile telephone approaches the household device, and a user profile is called up which is stored in the data store of the household device.
This variant is suitable for a single household device which is used only by a limited number of users. According to a different operating variant, data stored on the mobile telephone are transmitted to the household device to trigger actions therein. A disadvantage is that with a larger number of clients, for example in a restaurant chain, a large number of user profiles would have to be stored in in the household device. As a result, it no longer makes sense to use these household devices, for example in a restaurant chain where respectively one or a plurality of automatic beverage dispensers of a manufacturer and/or of the same type are present.